herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua Bright
Joshua Bright (formerly known as Joshua Astray and The Black Fang) is the deuteragonist in the first two Sora No Kiseki series of video games and in other subsequent sequels of video games. He is voiced by Mitsuki Saiga. Background Joshua Bright is one of the survivors of the Tragedy of Hamel Village, along with his half-brother Leonhardt. After his older sister, Karen's death, he is devastated and only playing Karen's harmonica which she gives it to Joshua before she dies. His health is slowly deteriorated. One day, a magician appears and introduces himself as Weissmann. He promises to Leonhardt he can cure Joshua's broken heart, but he and Joshua must join the mysterious crime organization known as Ouroboros in exchange. Leonhardt agrees and both he and Joshua later works for the organization. Weissmann remoulds Joshua into a ruthless assasin, in order to prevent Joshua from failing the missions due to his own fear, which grants him with the alias "The Black Fang". The remoulded Joshua kills a lot of people during his missions which is given by Weissmann, including some low criminals, along with Leonhardt. Later in some time, Joshua is sent to assasinate a target, who named Cassius Bright, who is the father of Estelle. He is easily defeated by Cassius Bright, but when the organization attempts to kill Joshua due to his failure, Cassius saves him and takes him back to the Brights' house, in which he first meets Estelle, and he lives with Estelle soon afterwards. The Legend of Heroes - Sora No Kiseki FC Chapter Zero Five years later, he and Estelle are now teenagers. They go to the Rinon General Goods, which is in Rolent City to buy a newspaper article for their father, Cassius. After buying the newspaper article, they go to the Bracers' Guild as that is their first day as a bracer. Upon entering the Guild, they are introduced to the receptionist, Aina Holden and Scherazard Harvey, their mentor as well as their friend. Scherazard then conducts a quiz about the rules and regulations of being a bracer, in which they success to answer it correctly. After that, they are taken to the nearby underwater route behind the church to collect two mini boxes. Back to the Guild, after Scherazard checks the two mini boxes, she asks them to open it, in which contains two Junior Bracer Badge. Joshua and Estelle receives both the Junior Bracer Badges, and their journey as a bracer starts.The first mission is a minor mission, which is to find Luke and Pat who are missing. Joshua and Estelle gain information about the kids go to the Tower of Esmelas, which is inhabited by a lot of powerful monsters.The duo then rush to Tower of Esmelas to find the kids. As they arrives The Tower of Esmelas, they heard the kids' conversation. They rush to the second floor, only to find the kids are surrounded by monsters, and they defeat the monsters in order to save the kids. After that, when Estelle caught Luke and attempts to teach him a lesson, a monster appears behind the duo, Joshua tries to tell them, but it's too late for them to run. Estelle and Duke are saved when Cassius appears and defeats the monster, and brings the kids back to Rolent City. On the way back to the Brights' House, Estelle is not very satisfied as she needs her herself to finish the mission, not with the help of her father, however, Joshua cheers her up. Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Defectors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Big Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:The Chosen One Category:Selfless Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Fighter